smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Gonna Blow! (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
Everyone was still pretty bitter about Axel's "thoughtful" stunt he pulled in the Midsts of Open Minds as they climbed that volcano. Axel himself felt ashamed. How could he think so ruthless about his younger brother, even if he did ''discover his key emotion first? He decided to confront Dante about it. "Hey, Dante," Axel waved to him in guilt, but Dante only looked away sadly, "Bro, I'm so sorry about what I...well...thought. Who cares who discovered a key emotion first?" "Apparently, you," Dante replied, "You think this is some sort of competition, but I'd like to think of it as a way to help, while feeling something the most. For me, it was caring for my family and friends. My caring heart was the key to unlocking my emotions" "I was vain," Allura added, "But I discovered that the beauty inside was what truely mattered. That's what unlocked mine." "By being sympathetic," Aisa shyly continued, "I unlocked mine...n-not to brag or anything." "My selfless heroism by saving Princess Mona cost me my own key emotion!" Charming flamboyantly commented, "I just had to remember that I save to save, and not to impress and princess!" "Clover and I discovered our key emotion on the same day," Wilt explained, "Mine was that even I can feel hope, when sad times come. And Clover's" Wilt looked over to see Clover try to blow a piece of cinder off her nose, "Well...hers was very surprising. Her strength gave her the key emotion." "When I gave Jokey a pep talk," Echo added, "I used my perseverance as a key emotion!" "And...I guess my compassion to animals is a key emotion too," Astrid bluntly murmured, but everyone heard her. "Plus, when I stood up for me and Clumsy's relationship, my confidence helped me with my key emotion," Juliet added. "See?" Dante smiled, "What do all these key emotions have in common?" "They have...powers?" Axel guessed. "Yes, but incorrect," Olivier stepped into the conversation, "They all had to do with matters of the heart. Whether it's care, sympathy, true beauty, selflessness, hope, strength, perseverance, compassion, or confidence, they all had to do with the heart. They looked inside to find the key. So...are you gonna look inside too?" Axel thought about his father's words for the time being. All the journey, he's just been competitive, jealous, and cold. All because he was the last one to perform his key emotion. If he did. Eska's voice rang inside his head, "Guys! We're getting closer to the top!" "And it's-" Spiro coughed, "Kinda hot and smokey!" "Careful everyone!" Olivier commanded them, "Try not to breathe in the smoke too much!" The others covered their mouths as they climbed closer to the top. When they got there, Eska tried squinting to see if the lava was boiling over. "I can't exactly see any lava," Eska told them, "But, what I can feel is that the lava may be starting to rise." "There's just one problem," Spiro noted, "It's gonna be really hard to throw the block in. The smoke may be high and it might be hard to throw it in. And even then it may still not be enough to stop the advancing lava." Suddenly, Axel got a brilliant idea. But, then, he looked back at his siblings. What would the cost be if he went along with it. He went with his gut instinct, "Guys, hand ''me the block." "What? Why?" Astrid asked. "I'm pretty strong," Axel explained, "I can carry it up there and throw it in." "Alright, but, how will ye?" Charming handed him the block. "Careful, it's cold," Dante warned. "Let's just say," Axel looked over at Dante, "it's something I decided on. And...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've acted. And...I love you all." Axel turned around and headed towards the top of the volcano. He looked into the lava. The others looked confused. "Y'know, you might not get your key emotion for this!" Astrid called to him, "If that's what you're suggesting!" "I'm not doing this for the key," Axel turned around, "I'm doing this for the village. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" Spiro looked confused, "What did he mean by-" Suddenly, he gasped. Axel was leaning forward towards the volcano's opening. The others watched in horror as they saw they brethren fall in. "AXEL!" The others cried. Previous Next Category:It's Gonna Blow! chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story